inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bjorn Kyle
Fanart and Watermarked Photos Please try not to add any watermarked photos or fan art into pages... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It´s okay Its okay everyone makes mistakes. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 22:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) stop talk in portuguese in the chat Re:Create You can, feel free... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) For my facebook, i cannot give my Facebook account to early, i'm just saying that i don't know that much about you and well....i mostly allow to give my FB account only to people/users i can trust or has been here a long time. Maybe after....2 months? (I know this is a looooong date but i just want to be safe.) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arc You have my permission, though make sure that the names your adding are right... as well as the information and much as possible when creating the article, make sure it has a LOT of info added into it because as much as possible, let's lessen the stub articles... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, feel free... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Your in a group, sorry if your name wasn't there. Also use a signature next time when you leave a message. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 23:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Licensing Just a note, if you're uploading photos, please add the right license, mainly the fair use. For more, check: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Licensing_of_Photos --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shindou Actually, since it's only a trailer, it's unknown if he died, though one thing can be sure, he had a fatal injury. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stadiums Actually, there's already a category like that. Also don't forget to use your signature when leaving a message. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice try Nice try but it around asia it cureectly being flood right now Well.....those are articles that are low quality..... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, articles that have information that pasts through the template can be unstubbed like :Yukimura Hyouga's page. Though, for episode articles, the only way to unstub it is to add the plot of it. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) re: Rank Haha, thanks, I guess. ^^;; I'm not really that proud of it, because Achievements are only a motivation for users to edit more. But, thanks anyways! ►Treite, 22:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Fudou Hey Felipe, onde você encontrou aquela imagem do Fudou na série GO? E é verdadeira? Re:yukimura I love their student-master relationship XD I feel sad for Fubuki >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pictures... I obtain most of the pictures on Tumblr, or on HD videos ! ^^ Torch92 16:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) where did u find out that aphrodi is the coach of kidokawa seishuu? YagamiReina 12:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina oh. Ok YagamiReina 12:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina Re:Facebook Sorry, but well..... i don't add people whom I haven't met in person in facebook anymore. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE;Fanfic Thanks! :D Just wondering.... do you have a fanfic account? (AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well..... could you link to me your fanfic account? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:All Characters in 3D... If you don't remember what you asked for "I could not download the links that you put the 24 characters in one blog post...can you help me? " Hmm...it's not the 24 characters in one blog post xD.Whatever,Choose one of the three choices. 1st choice: Try these links: www.mediafire.com/?4bc4cafyh4bby4c http://download1442.mediafire.com/zdfxpuu80zgg/4bc4cafyh4bby4c/3D+characters.zip If you are able to download it in the end,please mention it by leaving a message in my talk page.If it doesn't work,head to the 2nd choice 2nd choice: If you'd like another alternative,which is me uploading the file in another download link,please mention the download service that works for you ( e.g. megaupload ,fileserve ,mediafire ) by leaving a message in my talk page.If you don't like it ,head to the third choice. 3rd choice: So basically , just give me your e-mail address by leaving a message in my talk page and I will e-mail you the 24 characters as an attachment through my e-mail diamond-blizzard@hotmail.com.you can start bugging me if you did not receive the e-mail for more than 24 hours,please also check your spam/junk folder for the e-mail. Diamond Blizzard 03:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC)D.B. Sprites No, you just translated it fine! :) Anyways, thanks :) Also, how have you been? --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 08:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't have it sadly though>_> --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 08:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Kattobi Defense It has 36 TP~ :) ClopssNoChikaraa 23:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) TCG Sure! Create it :) http://www.youtube.com/user/TenmaxAoi Here is the GO movie in seven parts ! The first part was posted five or six months ago on the official site of the movie. You can find it easily on YouTube. Torch92 19:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC)